


our love is a crime scene

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: fire meet gasoline [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am haunted by Poe's tale-tale heart only the floorboards hold my own<br/>and each morning it taps out your name in morse code -<br/>john. john. john.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love is a crime scene

**i.** words are the dagger in your throat

the blood on sharp teeth and scars to match

when everything you ever learned about love was how little it took to destroy

and maybe this is what they meant when they said the first bomb we ever built was unstable

maybe we needed to see it for ourselves

 

 **ii.** "you should find a hobby. he's not safe to be around," she says

and I wanted to say I've never felt more alive than I do when he's near, you can't take him from me

each step closer is paved with landmines when this breath could be our last

but god knows I'd burn these lungs to cinders if I lost you

 

 **iii.** _thump thump thump_

I am haunted by Poe's tale-tale heart only the floorboards hold my own

and each morning it taps out your name in morse code - _john. john. john._

but you never hear it

 

  **iv.** "dance with me"

this is my heart in your hand

my fingers clinging to a craving

our love set to tchaikovsky

_say yes_

 

 **vi.** they say your life flashes before your eyes seconds before death

so I kept mine on you

_red_

_red_

_red_

all around you like muffled stop lights

_flash_

_flash_

_flash_

 

 **vi.** doctor, doctor

give me a shot of morphine and make it hurt 

don't stop until you're mine again

don't breathe until we're us again

 

 **vii.** "we're losing you"

this is not a dance rehearsal, there are no linen tablecloths

and lilac has faded into black roses

the soul bleeds three words -

you already have

_you already have_

 

 **viii.** error: corrupted file

see: Watson, John H.

wipe hard-drive: **Y** /N?

install update: overdose, imminent death

F5, F5

refresh, regret

restore: Watson, John H. model one (Victorian)

Watson, John H. model two (modern)

potential threat: Watson, Mary (override)

copy: Watson, John H.

file name: (paste) reason to live


End file.
